This open-label, inpatient pilot study is to assess the safety of lofexidine (1.6 2.4, and 4.0 mg per day) in the treatment of opiate-dependent individuals under-going medically-supervised opiate withdrawal. A secondary goal of the study is to provide preliminary evidence for the potential of lofexidine 2.4 mg per day, to reduce both the signs and symptoms opiate withdrawal. The results of this study will be used to determine the dose of lofexidine to be employed in a sub-sequent placebo-controlled, double-blind investigation using an analogous set of dependent measures.